


梦

by Lushooting



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Just A Dream, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushooting/pseuds/Lushooting
Summary: 江夏优做了个梦。





	梦

江夏优梦见了廖子朗和八月的九龙，梦中他们第一次相见。彼时黄昏已经低垂，燥热的晚风亲吻着裸露的皮肤。同行的男伴已经回到了小旅馆，只有他一人坚持要见识下这座城市在夜幕下的真实面孔。可是绕开繁华的商业区和旅游景点，这儿还有什么呢？无非是些喧嚣和尘土，在人生存的每一个角落上演。

他来到这里——一个全然由街道与暗巷组成的天地，暮色沉沉之时，霓虹灯招牌相继亮起。空中满是街边小摊和污臭水沟的味道，街边站着一些站街的男孩和女孩，茫然而焦躁地四处环顾，或抱着臂交头接耳，四周形成一道封闭的隔膜。  
他就站在那儿，廖子朗。他看起来既像四十五岁又像一十八岁，留着短短的发茬。江夏优突然意识到这是一个梦。廖子朗的存在把那道隔膜打破，他站在隔膜的缺口中央，垂着头，显得没什么精神，也许是在等人还是怎么着，脸上挂着一个细小的笑容。那个笑容在江夏优眼里演变成一个模棱两可的挑逗。也许他就是在等他。江夏优走到他面前，廖子朗就把手自然而然地搭在他的肩上，向他借火。他晒得黝黑的手臂在他脸侧晃来晃去，火光映衬着稍白的手臂内侧。  
“一个人？”  
“现在不是了。”

 

他们一起走进一家招牌看起来很暧昧的旅馆，顶着前台小姐微妙的眼神开了一间房。他想他看起来一定很紧张，像个第一次约炮的处男。廖子朗倒是很镇定，但舌头将含着的牙签频繁地移来移去的小动作出卖了他，于是他猜想他并不经常做这种事，比如说接受一个在路上借了个火的男人的性邀请。这让江夏优感到一阵恶作剧般的愉悦。  
“你想做上面那个还是……”他没等他说完，江夏优难得这么性急。他拿掉那根晃来晃去的牙签，满意地看到廖子朗的眼睛因为有些诧异而微微瞪大。接着他对上他的嘴唇。  
只有这个时候他才显得这么笨手笨脚，接起吻来像只按不住的大猫——说得难听点，那可真是一个毫无技巧的吻。他急急忙忙地环着廖子朗的腰。他的腰柔韧而结实，挤压着手臂内侧。这个吻简直像一场乱糟糟的侵略——一个前进，一个后退，像一对技术拙劣的舞伴。他们边接吻倒在床上，嘴唇因弹簧床的上下晃动而片刻分离，接着狠狠地撞在一起。他们同时发出一声哀鸣。  
“操。”廖子朗捂着嘴巴把他推开，侧身压在他身上，把那条有点碍事的运动裤同内裤一起拉了下来，手在江夏优疲软的阴茎上抓了两下，然后俯身含住它。他感觉到柔软口腔的包裹，如此温热而潮湿。那条舌头试探性地舔弄着前端，然后是柱身，制造出潮水般的快感。他的手托着廖子朗后脑勺，使他吞得更深。他听见自己的喉咙深处传来叹息般的呻吟。  
他的脑袋上下起伏着，江夏优的视野几乎被这样的快感弄得支离破碎。他看着廖子朗把自己的阴茎一整个吞下，然后吐出。他的双臂撑在他的胯部两侧，跪在床上，腰肢微微下陷。衣服上的褶皱随着他的动作拉紧又放松。他的确很擅长做这个。江夏优留恋地往他嘴里插了几下，最终还是选择把他的脑袋拉开。 廖子朗有些茫然地看着他，表情显得意犹未尽。这是个棒呆了的口活，但他不希望这个夜晚到此结束。  
他扯着廖子朗的衣领，好让他挪上来些，足以与他面对面。这一次江夏优显得很有耐心，他已经完全上道了，开始重新夺回在床上的控制权。他的手指隔着薄薄的的衬衫擦过他的乳头。他感觉到廖子朗的身体骤然绷紧，局促地令人摆布。  
他的手像两尾游鱼，此时正积极地探索着未知的水域。一只手滑进他衬衫敞开的下摆，紧贴他结实的腰身；另一只手则不老实地往他的裤子里溜，指甲在他的臀部打着转，而后又跑去搔弄大腿根。  
“你到底有完没完？”他的声音从头顶颤巍巍地飘落。廖子朗开始脱衣服，轻薄的布料利落地从身上剥落。他终于得以一览他的全身（第一次竟然是在梦中）。他的身体富于柔和的力量美，肌肉线条好像起伏的春山，但是四处都遍布着零零散散的伤疤，有一些看起来还很新。  
他扶着江夏优的肩，坐在他的腿上，两根阴茎挨在一起。这实在过了头，一切都如此缺乏真实感。廖子朗咧开嘴笑了一下，握着这两根同样精神抖擞的小兄弟，轻柔地揉捏起来。欲望的潮水将两人同时裹挟而去，江夏优看着他。此时他的眼睛眯了起来，嘴巴微张，准备好迎接一次即将到来的释放。可是他坏心眼地把他的手掰开，起身调换了个位置，把他压在身下。廖子朗不满地看着他，眼睛半睁半闭，双腿松松垮垮地挂在他的腰际。他挺身凑得更近，阴茎摩擦他的臀缝。一只手托着他的背，另一只手越过他在床头柜里翻东找西，那玩意儿就在廖子朗腿间一直蹭来蹭去。“你到底在干什么？”他不耐烦地催促道，手掐着江夏优的肩膀。于是他有些羞赧地告诉他，床头柜里好像没套了。  
“还要什么套？”他的语调听起来几乎是咬牙切齿，“我又不会怀孕。”  
“好吧，”他的脸红得更厉害了，“那润滑剂还是要的吧？”

他把手指上涂满了润滑油，多余的都涂在他的穴口和大腿上。他深入一根手指，廖子朗的身体僵硬地绷紧，后面绞紧得只够吞下一节指节。“放松，不会痛的。”  
“我知道。”  
他扩张得很慢，直到廖子朗的后穴差不都足以容纳下他的阴茎。他扶着自己的阴茎慢慢插入，最后如愿以偿地获得了一声呻吟。刚开始他只是极为克制地发出一些细小的声音，直到他触及他滚烫欲望的内核时。廖子朗的声调高高拉起，甜腻得几乎让他们两人都面红耳赤。在此之后，他逐渐开始毫无顾忌地发出各种各样的声音，其中说不清有多少是故意的挑逗。这让他又涨大了一圈。江夏优的手搁在他的脑后，进行着快速地抽插，空气中回荡着体液与皮肤之间摩擦的声音。他咬住他的肩膀，廖子朗抗议地叫了一声，呼吸也逐渐紊乱。周遭的空气灼烧着皮肤，最终他们相继攀上欲望的高峰。

 

他的脑子处于一种空白的状态，这样灵魂出窍了十几分钟之后，他终于想起要帮他把屁股里精液弄出来。廖子朗背对着他，大腿之间黏黏糊糊的。他把江夏优那只在他屁股上摸索的手打开。  
“你得把那些东西清理干净…”他含含糊糊地说，手支着脖子，打量着他的侧脸。  
“明天再说，”他说，“我现在只想睡觉…”他的声音听起来渺远而困倦。最后他的眼睑沉沉垂下，陷入了深眠。

 

江夏优被一阵轻微的动作吵醒，这阵骚动来自他身旁熟睡的人。他仍在睡梦中，但眉头紧蹙，双手不安分地握成拳头，呼吸像风暴前夕的潮水一样急促地起伏。廖子朗出了很多汗，短短的头发黏在脸侧。他伸手去触摸他右边颧骨上的伤疤，那看起来就像一道月牙。  
有一瞬间他发出一声短促的惊叫，旋即从床上弹起上身。他的手惊慌地摸索着周边可以依凭的一切，最终他抱住了江夏优。他紧紧地抱着，江夏优几乎要被他有力的手臂勒断气了。  
“嘘，嘘…”他环抱着他，鼻子贴在他颤抖的肌肤上，手轻轻地拍着他的背，像安慰被噩梦惊醒的孩童。他听见自己对他说，“我抓住你了。”  
于是廖子朗的身体放松下来，手上的力道也变得温和。他再一次沉沉睡去。湿润的晚风也逐渐离他们远去。他的头抵着江夏优的肩膀，手臂环抱着他的脖颈，像是溺水的人终于上了岸。

 

 

当他从真正从梦中醒来时，廖子朗正坐在裸着上身坐在床沿，还没有穿衣服，背向前弯曲着，中间的凹陷酝酿出一道模糊的阴影。江夏优半睁着眼睛，向他伸出一只手。他们的床隔得很远，这提醒着他昨晚只不过是一场梦，而他们甚至不曾睡到一张床上过。他想去触摸那道阴影，然后握住他搁在一旁的手，熟稔得好像无数次从同一张床上醒来，但是他最终什么也没做。廖子朗站在熹微的晨光中慢慢套上衣服，布料温顺地贴在他昨夜梦中吻过的皮肤上，发出翕簌的声响。除此之外，什么也没有发生。


End file.
